


Sweet Rewards

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Frak Buddies, Smut, pre-mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara, Helo, and his ever-present sucker celebrate Helo's thousandth landing.





	

It’s near 0200 when he decides that he needs some rack time far more than he needs another shot of Picon whiskey. The other pilots protest since this celebration is for him, after all, but Helo hasn’t felt much like celebrating since Sharon and the Chief snuck out of the rec room a conspicuous five minutes apart a little more than an hour ago. Even Starbuck packed it in not long after that, shooting him a sympathetic look that just made him feel more pathetic, as she swept up her cubits and sauntered out the door. Helo’s only been on Galactica a little while, but he already knows that when you outlast Starbuck at the triad tables, it’s a good sign you’ve stayed too long. So he grabs his winnings and heads back to quarters.

When he reaches the hatch, Beano is standing there, blocking the way and Helo thinks for a moment that he’s not going to let him in. But the pilot just nods and steps aside. Inside he notes the empty, silent bunkroom and shakes his head, but he’s too tired and miserable to dwell on it. He toes off his boots and strips down to his briefs, the locker clanging shut noisily in the empty room. Helo turns to his bunk, pulls back the curtain, and freezes.

It turns out the bunkroom isn’t quite empty after all, because Kara’s laid out on his rack, naked as the day she was born, and grinning at him like she’s the centerfold in Joker’s newest skin mag. “Surprise.”

She’s got her left leg bent, knee raised, so he can’t quite see _all_ of her, but his eyes are glued to what he can see, and he suspects his mouth might be open. Helo really hopes he’s not drooling.

Not that he hasn’t seen Kara naked before, plenty of times. In fact, there was a distinct two-month period at the Academy when his hands and mouth knew every curve she had intimately. That was before they decided they liked hanging out with each other too much to eventually frak it up with all the frakking. But it’s been years since he’s seen her like this.

“Kara…what…”He’s so stunned he can’t get any more words out.

“Figured you deserved a better reward for your thousandth landing than some stale stogies and a hangover.” She raises an eyebrow in challenge then raises her hand to her mouth. Her fist is wrapped round the stick of one of his suckers. Cherry. She slides it between her lips and his cock twitches. So much for being tired.

Kara’s eyes are flicking down to his groin now and the side of her mouth pulls up in a smirk. She pulls the sucker from her mouth with a pop and he swallows hard. They shouldn’t be doing this. That’s what he keeps telling himself as Kara holds his eyes and lowers the candy to her chest, carefully painting a line down her cleavage. “One.” She circles over the raised pink tip of one breast with the sticky red treat. “Oh.” She slides the candy in a smooth line to the other nipple, leaving a sticky trail glistening on creamy skin. The small red globe presses against her tip, rolling over the stiff nub, and her voice is breathy. “Oh.”

He watches her, rapt, lust and adrenaline flooding through his veins. “That’s one hundred, not one thousand,” he says, sounding rather breathless himself.

Kara’s smirk gets wider and she winks at him as her knee falls to the side, legs splaying open. She drags the candy down over taut abs and lower to circle the slick juncture between her thighs.   The candy is a dark shadow against her lighter flesh and Helo watches as it rolls over her clit and slips briefly out of sight between the flushed lips of her opening . _Oh._

His breath stutters and he turns his back and takes a few steps away. Behind him, he hears the mattress rustle as Kara sits up and says, “Hey if you’re not interested, Helo, you can jus—”

She breaks off abruptly as he dogs the hatch and stalks back over to the bunk. She’s propped up on her elbows looking at him quizzically when he reaches over her to grab a pillow and drop it to the decking. Helo kneels down and reaches for Kara’s hips, yanking them to the edge of the bunk. She squeals at the sudden movement and starts laughing, but her laughs turn into gasps when he bends his head and touches his tongue to her without any preamble. The tip of his tongue presses into the soft skin above her cleft and he glides it firmly down the trail she left, circling her opening but avoiding her center. She’s salty and sweet at the same time and there’s a hint of familiarity to it all that piques his memory. He licks another slow circuit, the smattering of fine blond hairs tickling his tongue, and when he gets to the starting point, Kara reaches down and cups his chin in her hand.

She’s smirking again. “And here I thought I’d be the one on my knees tonight.” She taps his cheek with her index finger but her eyes are soft and he’s afraid there’s a hint of pity there. “This was supposed to be your reward, remember Karl?”   
  
He smiles up at her. “Who says it isn’t?” He puts one hand on her stomach and pushes her gently back down to the mattress, while he plucks the lollipop out of her other hand. Her eyes flash and he touches the hard candy to her clit, rubbing it in lazy circles over the engorged nub. He bends his head and licks his handiwork, tongue swirling over her, once, then twice, before sucking the tender flesh into his mouth. Kara moans and her hands scrabble on his shoulders, gripping hard. He scrapes the edge of his teeth very gently against the swollen skin, and she bucks under him, hips wriggling. She’s cursing and urging him on, and he pulls off her with a small pop.

Helo brings the lollipop down again and slides the bright sphere along her seam from top to bottom. She shifts her hips, legs falling further apart, and he slips it between her slick folds. Brushing down her inner walls, he twirls the stick between his fingers, the hard little ball pressing deeper into her skin, rolling down to her center. He pauses and looks back to Kara’s face. Her lids are lowered, shuttering hazel eyes through thick lashes, chest heaving as she pants. He locks his gaze on her and pushes in gently. Her eyes fly wide open and she lets out a shuddering groan. The stick bends, but doesn’t break.

He doesn’t move his hand even as he bends to lick her clean, pushing his tongue through her folds and swiping it up and down. Her grip tightens, nails digging into his back, and her thighs are shaking now. He pulls his mouth back, wet from her juices, and he pushes forward with his hand, just a little. Kara moans and he takes it as a sign of encouragement. His fingers are sweaty on the little white stick as he works it slowly deeper inside her in a steady rhythm. His other hand strokes her stomach and suddenly, he feels the muscles tense and Kara cries out sharply. He feels her jerk against his other hand and when he pulls it back, the stick is empty.

  _Frak_ , he mutters and leans in, sliding his tongue into her channel. She’s tight around him and his tongue grazes the hard candy. He curls the tip around it and sweeps it back into his own mouth tucking it into his cheek. But the taste of her is intoxicating, so he delves again, plunging into her. He drops the stick to the floor and moves his hands to grip both thighs. He slides into her twice more, wriggling his tongue against the spasming folds, before she breaks. Wetness floods his mouth and she makes a sharp keening noise that Helo remembers now as she comes. Her hands loosen and fall from his shoulders and he thinks fleetingly that those marks will sting in the shower tomorrow.

He rises, knees creaking and licks slowly up the rest of the candy trail over her chest, as Kara’s breathing slows to normal. She makes a low humming noise when his lips tug gently over her nipples, but she pulls him up to her (he forgets sometimes how strong she is) and mashes her lips to his, rolling them over so she’s on top. Her tongue dives into his mouth and he feels her flick the candy away from his cheek and into her own mouth.  “Good thing you’ve got that long tongue, Karl,” she mutters in his ear, as she slides her lips down his body.  

She’s kneeling between his legs, hot breath washing over the bulge in his briefs. Her tongue licks along his waistband as she grips the sides of his shorts and tugs them down. He lifts his hips to help and the material pulls free, his cock springing upwards as they work the briefs off and drop them to the floor. Her hands brace on his hips, fingertips pushing into the divots beneath his hip bones and Kara licks a wide stripe with her tongue up over his balls and all the way to the tip of him. She does it again and again, going slower each time until he gasps. Then he feels something hard against him. She’s got the candy pressed against his shaft with her tongue, and she somehow manages to roll it slowly inch by inch up the entire length of him, without it slipping away even once. He groans and says a silent thank you to the gods for her talented mouth.

She’s rubbing the tiny sliver that’s left over the tip of him now and it’s driving him crazy. His hands unfist from the bed sheets and thread through her hair, just as she parts her lips and lets him slip inside her mouth. He tightens his hands on her head a little and she stills, but he fights the urge to drive his hips up. He knows from experience that in all things, it’s wise to let Kara set the pace. She doesn’t disappoint anyway, sliding down, lips pushing till he’s buried completely in the wet, heat of her mouth. She tightens around him, sucking hard and he knows it’s going to be quick. One hand slides down his thigh and he feels her fingers brush over his balls and he starts tugging on her hair. She lifts her head, slipping off him a hint of annoyance on her face. “Problem?”

“Kara, I won’t…oh Gods—” he groans as she strokes him with her hand. “I’m not gonna last.”

“So don’t.” She shrugs and her fingers, those frakking nimble fingers, close around his balls, squeezing lightly.

Helo groans again, trying to concentrate enough to stutter out the words. “B-but I, I wa-want—”

“Trust me, Karl.” The hand on his hip pats him gently. “The night’s young.”

Then she sinks down on him again, the soft pressure of her tongue rubbing his shaft as she swallows him. He wants to protest, tell her the night might be young, but he’s not anymore and it won’t be like the Academy when he got hard on a dime and they could go all night and sleep an hour before getting up to fly CAP. But she’s working him harder now, her mouth pistoning up and down and he closes his eyes and loses himself in the pleasure of it. His hips start to rock and Kara has a hand under his ass and the other between his legs and she’s squeezing and probing and her cheeks are hollowed she’s clamping down so tight on him and he thrusts just a little harder. The head of his cock bumps the back of her throat and she moans around him and the vibration and the sound of it together send him over, spilling out in long spurts of satisfaction.  

She keeps the suction up till he’s done and growing soft in her mouth and she finally pulls off him, slithering back up his body to meet his lips. Kara thrusts her tongue into his mouth, clearly wanting him to taste himself on her.  He goes with it, too relaxed to even dream of protesting, and her mouth is still a marvel. They kiss languidly for long enough that the mood changes again, the desire pulling in his stomach again as he becomes aware of the damp heat of her groin pressing over his.

He tilts his head, kisses growing deeper and longer, and slides his hands down her spine to settle on her ass. He squeezes her a little, pressing her hips down harder, the heat of her cradling his slowly awakening dick. Kara’s hands are gripping his biceps and she bears down, taking the hint and grinding against him harder. He slips a hand further down over the curve of her ass, his middle finger gently parting her folds and rubbing. She attacks his mouth at the light pressure, nipping his lips with her teeth and he pushes in to the first knuckle.

A strangled sound comes from her throat and one of her hands skims down their bodies, wriggling between them to grip his cock in her hand. She arches her spine, rearing back, and his finger sinks all the way in, his palm cupping her sex. Kara rocks against him groaning, as she ducks her head, lips rasping against his throat. She sucks on his pulse, nips at his Adam’s apple, stroking him steadily with her fist all the while. Helo pushes the tip of a second finger against her opening, stretching her slightly as he works both digits back into the constricting tightness of her body and crooks them. She cries out against his neck and she grits out “Now. Now, now now.”

Then she’s scooting forward and rising up to her knees over him and sinking down around him and he grunts with the sheer relief of it. He grabs her hips as Kara rides him, but he can’t really move because every time he thrusts up she hits her head on the bunk above. They make that mistake twice, before they look at each other frustrated and muttering in unison, “Switch.” He pulls her down to his chest and rolls them over and Kara hooks her legs over his forearms as he slides into her again. She grins. “Much better.” And then, unable to wait any longer, he’s thrusting so hard she shuts up completely, moans and gasps and the clap of skin the only sounds filling the bunkroom now.  

It only takes a few minutes more before he shatters again, buried deep, his whole body shaking with the release of tension.  Kara’s still arching under him and he can tell she’s not quite there so he reaches down and presses his thumb to her clit, rubbing with firm, fast strokes and then she’s coming hard, writhing and gasping his name (which surprises and pleases him unexpectedly.) Finally they sag, spent and he pulls out and rolls to his side, mindful of how heavy he must be. Helo’s back is wedged up against the wall and something’s digging uncomfortably into his spine, but Kara’s face is smooth and relaxed and he can’t bring himself to shove her over and make more room.

So he’s surprised when she scoots back herself and pulls him to lay flat on the mattress, then drapes herself over him. “Now wasn’t that better than a frakking triad game?” Her eyes are closed and her voice is drowsy, beneath the amusement.   And even as he murmurs a thank you, he’s thinking they’re both going to fall asleep here and eventually Beano’s going to have to let the other pilots in and they’re naked and he should really get Kara back to her bunk or someone’s definitely gonna catch them in the morning. But his limbs have turned to jelly and she feels warm and soft against his chest and it’s been a long time and he’s too damn comfortable to do anything but pull the curtain shut.  As he drifts off to sleep, he wonders why they haven’t done this in years. Then he remembers Sharon.

He hopes she’s the one that catches them in the morning.


End file.
